moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
01: Red Summit/transcript
Presents Gameloft Montreal Production Combat 4: Zero Hour :The Mission begins with Drones flying over small islands into the scene of a naval battle as missiles fly through the air and destroy several, and water erupts around them. The scene then shifts to Walker commanding a four-man squad, as Blake puts down a touch pad. :The squad storms the beach, as several explosions go off around them, and rounds zip past Blake. Walker: Blake, we need to move up the beach and secure it. Clear a path for the reinforcements.' '''Walker:' Identify and neutralize tangos. Let's go! :The group returns fire towards enemy soldiers. Walker: Follow me! :(When Walker is in front of Blake, he sneakily ambushes a lone soldier, and throws him over the balcony. Walker: *grunt* ...Adios.) Walker: Blake, take them out! Walker: Ready? Form on me! Walker: Move it! Move it! Walker: Let's go! Knight: Walker, this is Knight. Hostiles have fortified their position, and our forces can't push through. Knight: Delta Team was holding out for reinforcements, but hostiles have ambushed the area. Walker: Delta Team is pinned down, about half a klick from here. Let's move. Walker: Area clear. Advance. Walker: Blake, take them out! Walker: Keep moving. We need to reach Delta Team. US Soldier: Sir, Delta Team is pinned, but the area ahead is swarming with hostiles. Walker: Blake, use the remote to deploy the drone. Secure this area so we can advance. Walker: Lost the drone, but you cleared the path. Good work; let's move in. Watch my back. Knight: Walker, we've got new intel. A diplomat was able to make a call from inside the conference center. The security hired for the summit, Saunders Global Security, are the ones responsible for the attack. They've taken over the whole facility. Walker: Understood. Let's go! Walker: Dammit! Walker: Got to check those corners. Walker: Friendlies! Hold your fire. Walker: Do we know what's on the other side? US Soldier: Negative. Command's requested a surgical strike, instead of bombarding the beach. Walker: Stack the door; prepare for breach, and clear. Once in, move to cover, then neutralize all hostiles. Ready? Knight: Walker, UAV's have been deployed to provide aerial support. Walker: Form on me! Walker: Blake, over here! Walker: Knight, top of the wall has been secured. Walker: Blake, use your tablet to call up the Paragon missile. Take out the wall. Walker: Heads up! Missile strike! Walker: Good job, but we have more work to do. Let's go. Knight: Walker, move up the road and link up with lieutenant Downs. Downs: Come on, get in! Blake, you're in the back. Walker, ride shotgun. Knight: Lieutenant, air support is limited until you destroy those anti-aircraft vehicles. After that, move to extraction. Walker: Copy that, Knight. We're mobile. Downs: What the hell is going on? Mercenaries taking VIP hostages? Walker: Yeah, and right after everything that went down in Seattle and Moscow. Downs: Shit! Downs: Crap! Here we go again. Walker: Go, go, go! Downs: Hold on to your shit. Downs: Hang on. This should work. Walker: Taking fire! Eliminate those tangos! Downs: Under fire. Take out the hostiles. Downs: That's a kill. Downs: Fuck! Downs: This private military company, SGS -- they have branches all over the world, right? Could this be some kind of coup? Walker: Could be. They're mercenaries. That means we need to figure out who the client is. Downs: Holy fuck. Chopper inbound! Downs: Hang on, boys! (If the player shoots down the helicopter: Downs: Good shot. ) Walker: You out of your damn mind? Downs: YEAAAHOOO Downs: Holy fuck. Who are these clowns? Walker: Identify and neutralize tangos. Let's go! Walker: Area clear. Downs: Shit. Check out this anti-air battery -- even the U.S. military doesn't have these. I got this one. Downs: Get back! Move! Walker: Thanks, Downs. Okay, they know we're here. Get ready. Walker: Taking fire! Eliminate those tangos! Downs: Under fire. Take out the hostiles. Walker: It's clear. Walker: Regroup! Let's go! Knight, area is too hot, we need air support. Knight: I can't deliver it until that second AA vehicle is gone. Walker: Confirmed. Let's locate and eliminate the anti-air. Walker: Flanking maneuvers! / Look for alternate paths! / Find another way through! / Hit them from the side! Downs: Blake, use the RPG, now! Okay, now take out the anti-air! Knight: Air support inbound. Make your way to the hotel for extraction. Your team is urgently needed at the site of the conference. Walker: Understood. Walker: Flanking maneuvers! / Look for alternate paths! / Find another way through! / Hit them from the side! Walker: Reinforcements are inbound. US Soldier: Friendlies! Walker: Area clear. Knight: Walker, the mercenaries have locked down the conference center. The President has been taken hostage. We've intercepted chatter indicating that the SGS mercenaries plan to execute him. Walker: Shit. This situation isn't going to unfuck itself. Downs: Watch out! Category:Mission transcripts Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Mission transcripts